


To Shoot The Enemies, To Execute The Friends

by ShakeSpearPoetsGhost



Category: Homestuck, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, F/F, M/M, another storyline - montparnasse/jean prouvaire (just because i love my boyz <3), miserablestuck, no jean valjean storyline
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:53:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShakeSpearPoetsGhost/pseuds/ShakeSpearPoetsGhost
Summary: Javert has a daughter named Redglare, and one day she accidently falls in love with a real criminal from Patron Minette, Marquise Spinneret Mindfang
Relationships: Montparnasse/Jean Prouvaire, Spinneret Mindfang/Neophyte Redglare





	1. Prologue

Paris wasn’t something unusual that rainy, full of autumn day. Autumn, queen of all four seasons, has fully come to it’s reign and it has no mercy to other times of year. Trees were dying. Streets were full of dead leaves’ bodies and oh! how charmant it was to see autumn - the death of summer. Maybe for someone it was a bit depressing, but poets are the people of depression, even in something full of death they see beauty.   
There was even something gorgeous in Parisian dirty streets. Dark, forever-lasting and slim catacombs, which are dangerous at night, but so romantic for the bravest of the young people, who oftenly are at the same time the poorest in material resources. Some people have money, but some people have big hearts, beating in unison with the other one.  
And there are one thing, just one word, which has no mercy and no heart,  
and it is

JUDGEMENT

So even Paris' dirty streets had their own odd enchantments.


	2. The Woman Smirked

Redglare had a strange dream this night. She saw a stranger’s hand and it was dragging to her one, but it was like they can’t touch each other, like something is wrong. She woke up from it like from a nightmare, but was it truly a nightmare or not? Only the dream-seer on her own can say.  
And she could say that it was feeling like a real nightmare, like she is alone and has no support. Like she lost all that she has. Like no one could help her.  
But nonetheless, Redglare was walking with a more optimistic than negative mood. She was going to her father’s work. She loved him, but much more than him she loved justice. Oh, if only she could have an ability to change the criminal world, to praise the judgement, to become a real lawyer, how much she would do! But reality has it’s eternal companions - sorrow and strictness, so she just accepted it, not without fight, but with fire-flaming hope in her living heart.  
Redglare was living her life, maybe it wasn’t the best life that she could have, but she loved her father and she loved reading books and the final point - she was an appreciator of the beauty in this world (although she thought that justice is a god-like face of all beauty). 

Finally, she stepped to a threshold of the Prefecture where her father did work. The door is open, one step into it, and you’re getting buried in the smell of the law. Another step, and you - if you are a seventeen years old girl, of course - can feel people’s eyes looking at you. But the next step, and all of this usual nonsense disappears, and peace gets it’s truly deserved place.   
Knock-knock - it has no answer - more obvious knock-knock, and Redglare said:  
“Hello? Father of mine, are you there?”  
Javert heard his sweet, but in some lovely way strict voice.  
“Come in,” he answered.  
Redglare opened the door and came in. Her father accurately was smoking again, and she really hated that smell. Girl snorted, but the next moment the smile littered her face.  
Her father smiled, too (what a rare!).  
“I keep telling you that my work isn’t a good place for a teen, and you keep coming here,” Javert said with a smile, “but i’m completely not angry at you, Redglare, my daughter,” he nodded.  
“One day justice conquers all, and then I could be an inspector, too,” she said it with a hope in her eyes, but also with a sigh after the words.   
“Just don’t be silly, little girl”  
“I’m definitely not,” she smirked.

In a moment someone rushed into the door. It was a man, a policeman to be accurate, and there were a bunch of criminals behind him, they were in chains.  
“Inspector Javert, we’ve arrested these people, because they were trying to rob a nobleman on the street,” the policeman said.  
“Is this Patron Minette again,” Javert’s voice was tired. The police catched them every week, and the whole prefecture was exhausted.  
“Yes”  
“Redglare, you should go home,” her father said.  
“Ugh, okay. You never let me see how real police works,” she said with a sigh and them walked into the door.

But before leaving, Redglare’s eyes met another woman’s eyes. And she could bet that this strange, more likely immoral woman, was the most beautiful creature that Redglare has ever seen.   
The woman smirked. Redglare turned away. 

.


End file.
